


Dean's Nest

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Dean Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nesting, Omega Reader, Omega You, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Dean BingoSquare: SnugglingAlso, a drabble written for tumblr user sophster1881 who helped me in my time of need





	Dean's Nest

Dean walked into his bedroom, and he was taken aback by the sight on the middle of the bed he shares with you. While he’d been on a supply run, you’d created a nest from his duvet, pillows and a few of his shirts. He knew pregnant omegas liked nesting, but he never knew it was like this. He made his way to the den in the middle of the bed, lifting a shirt slightly.    
“(Y/N)?” He said softly, while sliding in beside you. You nuzzled close to him, inhaling the scent of your alpha.    
“I missed you” You murmured. Dean chuckled slightly, brushing his fingers through your hair.    
“I see you uh…” He trailed off, unsure of how to word it.    
“Do you like it? Oh God you don’t like it” You felt hot sobs bubbling up as tears began streaming down your cheeks.    
“Hey, I never said that. It’s great, but for us and our two pups, I think it might be a bit cramped, eh?” Dean said softly, gesturing to the limited space around you both, while holding you against his chest. Nodding slightly, you wiped at your eyes, the tears slowly stopping. 

Embracing you in his arms, Dean rocked you slowly. 

“How about we get the duvet from your old bedroom, and make it even bigger?” He suggested, nosing along your neck slightly. The slight press of his nose against your bite had a tingling run down your spine, though this time it was from love, rather than lust. Nodding, you stood up and watched as Dean disappeared down the corridor, returning a moment later with another king size duvet and two more pillows.

By the time you had created the nest, you and Dean were exhausted again. Climbing in, Dean curled up beside you, his arm coming to fall around your belly. He was slowly massaging the bump, chasing the kicks from your pups. Eventually, you fell asleep in his arms. Dean smiled softly, moving to snuggle close to you.   
“I love you” He murmured, while holding you close. 

When Sam checked in, preparing to tell Dean that he’d found another hunt a few miles away, he found you and Dean curled together in your nest. Dean’s arms were holding you protectively, and he couldn’t help but smile, that Dean was finally happy and settled in a relationship, that wouldn’t be affected by the life that he lives.  


End file.
